A Loud Meme
My ninteenth fanfiction. Commentary is acceptable. (It starts with Luan in her room writing some ideas for her online videos, but she got nothing, Lincoln see's her and he invite himself into Luan room) LINCOLN: Are you okay, Luan? - Lincoln ask LUAN: Yeah, it just I can't find any ideas for videos. - Luan said sadly LINCOLN: C'mon, there has to be at least something you can find. - Lincoln said LUAN: Yeah, but not right now, Linc. - Luan said LINCOLN: But you're Luan Loud, you can made anything funny. - Lincoln said gleeful (Luan was touched and she hug Lincoln) LUAN: Thanks, little bro. - Luan said (Luan turn on her camera and films Lincoln) LUAN: Let's film some comedy. - Luan said determined (A montage starts with them filming, Luan, wearing a jester costume, films Lincoln, wearing knight armor, on a horse, he crashes into a wall and the horse ran over Luan. Next, it cuts to the beach where Luan, in her swimsuit, films Lincoln, in his swimsuit, surfing across the water, he ends up getting wipe out and splashed Luan with water. Then at a park, Luan, wearing roller skates and a helmet, films Lincoln, on a scooter and wearing a helmet, doing tricks, he slip and fall on the sidewalk and crashes into Luan; At home, Luan, with an ice pack on her head, is with Lincoln, with bandages on his head) LUAN: Nothing! - Luan brags - Everything we do, we always fail! LINCOLN: And getting injured! - Lincoln said LUAN: Lets do something that is easy and simple. - Luan suggested LINCOLN: As long if doesn't get us injured, let's do it. - Lincoln said (Outside, Luan and Lincoln look around for any good stuff to film, but they got nothing. They sit on their staircase) LUAN: I got nothing. - Luan said LINCOLN: Agreed. - LIncoln agreed (Lincoln see's a couple of kids playing with cans and Luan see's a kid spitting seeds, that gave them an idea) LUAN: Are you thinking... - Luan said LINCOLN: What I'm thinking? - Lincoln finished (It later shows Luan films Lincoln, who holding a bag of pumpkin seeds) LINCOLN: Heyo, Lincoln Loud here! Showing you an amazing trick, all you need is seeds and a bunch of cans! - Lincoln said (It show multiple cans around their home, Luan signals Lincoln) LINCOLN: Oh, right. - Lincoln said, holding a card - This is broadcast by Luan Loud Out, LLC. Alright preserved, patent pending. Let er rip! (Lincoln spin around and spit out multiple seeds around them, knocking all the cans over them, Luan turns the camera off) LUAN: That was amazing! - Luan said happily LINCOLN: Thanks, Luan! - Lincoln said happily (Both of them high five and they see's the others laughing at him and Luan for their video) LYNN: You call that a viral video? - Lynn said - That was terrible! LOLA: Yeah! Try not to embarrass yourself again! - Lola joked (The girls, except for Luan, all laugh at him; Lincoln is humiliated by this and he run inside, completely upset, Luan is angry at them) LUAN: Girls, why you just laugh at him?! - Luan said furiously LORI: Because its funny to see him embarrassed! - Lori said LUAN: He embarrassed you guys and the only way to apologize is to embarrass himself! - Luan said - That's hypocrisy! LUNA: More like being humiliated! - Luna said (The girls all laugh and Luan angrily walk back inside, slamming the door) LATER THAT NIGHT (In his room, Lincoln, wearing his PJs, is bouncing a tennis ball against the wall; Luan, in her nightgown, invite herself into Lincoln's room) LUAN: Hey, little bro, are you alright? - Luan ask LINCOLN: Yeah. - Lincoln said - What's with the pillow in your hand? LUAN: Oh. I don't want to sleep with a sibling who laugh at someone. - Luan said - Can I bunk in here with you? (Luan and Lincoln both laugh at the former joke) LINCOLN: Sure. - Lincoln said (The two hugged and they walk downstairs to the dining room, they each have a glass of milk in their hands, Lincoln sip his) LINCOLN: This warm milk is really good. - Lincoln said LUAN: It is, bro. - Luan said (They each finished their warm milk and check their uploaded video on Luan's laptop. They got their fingers crossed, and they got only 6 hits. This saddened Luan, she see's Lincoln already asleep, she carries him upstairs and they went into Lincoln's room for bed. Unbeknownst to them, the number of views increase drastically; Lynn Sr walk in) LYNN SR: How many times I told her not to keep this open. - Lynn Sr said, annoyed (Lynn Sr closed the laptop and he go to bed) THE NEXT MORNING (Luan wakes up and slip out of Lincoln's bed, she went downstairs to make herself some coffee and she look at her laptop, and she many comments, she spit out her coffee) LUAN: (astonished) You got to be kidding me?! - Luan said shocked - How many views it gotten? (She then look at the views, the video has 2,453,897 viewers, she drop her mug in shock, breaking it) LUAN: I gotta show Lincoln! - Luan said excitedly (she frantically run to Lincoln's room, as she shaking him to wake him up, he does so) LINCOLN: (annoyed) What is it, Luan? - Lincoln said drowsy (Luan grab Lincoln's hand and she take him downstairs to show her the video) LINCOLN: I'm gonna get a thing of milk. - Lincoln said (Lincoln walk in the kitchen and he come back with his glass of milk as he drinks it, he see's the laptop, he spits out his milk and drop his glass, breaking it) LINCOLN: No way! - Lincoln said shocked - Over 2 million hits?! (Both of them squeal in excitement and hugged each other in joy, their squealing awaken the others, all in their PJs and tired, to walk in the kitchen) LORI: (yawning) What is literally all the commotion? - Lori said - It's like 7:30 in the morning. (Luan show Lori their video on her laptop, they has draws drop in shock) LUNA: You got to be joking?! - Luna said, astonished - You got that many hits?! LINCOLN: (triumphant) Yes. - Lincoln said LUAN: Told ya so! - Luan said (Luan cross her arms in triumph, the girls are still shocked) LORI: Lincoln, we're sorry for teasing you about your video. - Lori said apologetically - We shouldn't have laugh at you. LINCOLN: Thanks, Lori. - Lincoln said (Lori and Lincoln hugged each other; Everyone, except for Luan, walk away) LINCOLN: (sitting down) Luan, you wanna watch the video? - Lincoln ask LUAN: Sure, little bro. - Luan accepted (Luan stands behind Lincoln and they turn on the video, they watched it and laugh at it, as well) LUAN: That was cool! - Luan said LINCOLN: It is, sis. - Lincoln agreed - Thanks, Luan. (Later, Lincoln is reading in his room, Luan knocks on his door) LUAN: Knock Knock. - Luan gestures LINCOLN: (annoyed) Who there? - Lincoln ask LUAN: It's Luan. - Luan said LINCOLN: Luan who? - Lincoln said (Luan bursts in with her laptop) LUAN: Luan Loud Out! - Luan shouted (Luan laughs, while Lincoln facepalms) LINCOLN: What can I do for you? - Lincoln ask LUAN: Lincoln, ever since we uploaded the video, it became our most popular video on my website. - Luan said, showing her laptop - To make it up to you for helping me, I'll take you out for ice cream. LINCOLN: Whoa, really? - Lincoln ask LUAN: Uh huh. - Luan said - Since you help me feel better when I feel down, so that's what I gonna do to you! LINCOLN: Wow! Thanks, Luan! - Lincoln said happily (The two hugged each other; It cuts to an ice cream parlor where Luan and Lincoln are sitting at a booth) LINCOLN: This is gonna be so good. - Lincoln said LUAN: It is, bro. - Luan said - I hope you like eyes cream! (Luan and Lincoln both laugh, a waiter walk up to their booth) WAITER: What can I get you? - the waiter ask LUAN: Two sundaes, please! - Luan said - One for me and one for my brother, Lincoln. (The waiter walk away and she walk back to them with their sundaes, they each got spoons and they dig in) LINCOLN: These sundaes are delicious! - Lincoln said happily LUAN: You said it, bro! - Luan said happily (Both siblings enjoy their sundaes and they walk home) LINCOLN: Thanks for taking me out for ice cream, Luan. - Lincoln said LUAN: You welcome, little bro. - Luan said - You earned it. (The two hugged each other, as they walk inside, they find Lori reading on the couch) LORI: Where did you two been? - Lori ask LINCOLN: Luan took me out for ice cream. - Lincoln said LORI: Aw, how nice. - Lori said in awe LUAN: This little scamp help me with my comedy, so I decide to take him out for tonight. - Luan said (Luan rubs Lincoln's head, Lori smiles at this and she pat Lincoln's head) THE NEXT DAY (It cuts to a gig at a kid's birthday party, it's a safari theme party and Luan and Lincoln are wearing hunting outfits) LUAN: Hey there, kids! - Luan said - Who want to see balloons popped? (The kids cheer in excitement, Luan signals Lincoln to place seeds in his mouth) LUAN: Watch this! - Luan said (Luan jump away and Lincoln shoot multiple seeds everywhere, popping everyone balloons, all the kids cheer in happiness; Later, they are walking home, while Lincoln tows a wagon full of party supplies) LUAN: Man, that was the best gig we ever had! - Luan said excited LINCOLN: Yeah! - Lincoln agreed - I was excited to be your current partner! LUAN: Thanks, little bro. - Luan said - I'm glad were still partners, even if I brutally pranked you on April Fools Day. (Later at home, everyone, sans Luna, are sitting on the couch watching TV, Luna is approaching the couch) LUAN: Here comes Luna. - Luan said (Luna sits down, only for a fart noise to be heard) LISA: (unimpressed) A disgusting flatulence from our older sister has occurred. - Lisa LUNA: (blushes) It wasn't me, dudes. - Luna protest (Lincoln and Luan both break down laughing) LUNA: It was a prank?! - Luna ask angered LUAN: Sucka! - Luan joked (They high five each other for their prank) LATER AT NIGHT (Luan, in her PJs, is getting ready for bed, Lincoln, in his PJs, invite himself into Luan's room) LINCOLN: Hey, sis. - Luan said LUAN: Hey, bro. - Luan said - What can I do for you? LINCOLN: (pull up his laptop) How about we film more videos tomorrow? - Lincoln ask LUAN: I don't feel like it. - Luan said LINCOLN: But why? - Lincoln ask worried LUAN: I'm tired from all the pranks and gigs we had toady. - Luan said - I love spending time with you, Lincoln, but I need a break. LINCOLN: I was one who support you, Luan. - Lincoln claims - I should be the one helping you. LUAN: (angered) I said no! - Luan yells LINCOLN: Luan! - Lincoln says LUAN: I'm said I was tired! - Luan said - Now, get out of my room! (Luan pushes Lincoln, and she slammed the door, Lincoln is sad, he sighs and went to bed) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln invite himself into Luan's room, who's refilling all of her whoopie cushions) LINCOLN: Hey, Luan. - Lincoln said - Are you alright? LUAN: No. - Luan said - What do you want? LINCOLN: The community pool from Hazeltucky unbanned us from our chicken fights. - Lincoln said - You wanna go with me? LUAN: No, I got another party gig today. - Luan said - And plus, you're fired, Lincoln. LINCOLN: What?! - Lincoln said, shocked - But, I'm your best assistant! LUAN: I don't care! - Luan said - You argued with me last night! LINCOLN: You already fired 4 siblings, you can't fire me too! - Lincoln said, in tears LUAN: Sorry, Lincoln. - Luan said (Luan, with her party supplies, leave the house. Lincoln sadly walk in the hallway, only to slip on a banana peel, he cries; At another party, Luan, dressed as a mermaid, is juggling beach balls) LUAN: This is for you, Greg. - Luan said (Luan take a beach ball, popped it, and put the helium in her mouth) LUAN: (high pitched) I expected a bigger splash! - Luan laugh (Luan jump in a kiddie pool, drenching everyone in water and cheers) GREG MOTHER: Luan, that was amazing! - Greg's Mom said - I thought you had an assistant. LUAN: (she lied) He is sick, he couldn't make it. - Luan said (Back at the house, Lincoln is sitting on his bed, saddened, Leni then walk in her room, dressed in her swimsuit) LENI: Hey Linc, get your things ready and change in your swimsuit, I'm taking you to the community pool. - Leni said LINCOLN: Why? - Lincoln questions LENI: I feel terrible about what happened with you and Luan, so I wanted to make you feel better. - Leni said LINCOLN: Thanks, Leni. - Lincoln said happily (Lincoln rip his clothes off, revealing his swimsuit and the two walk out of the house; Back at the party, Luan is eating cake and see's one boy with his older sister and she saw a little girl with her big brother, this saddens Luan) LUAN: What have I done to Lincoln? - Luan said sadly - I shouldn't flake on him like that. (Seeing this makes Luan regretful of what she did to her brother and leaves; At the pool, Lincoln is lounging in a floatie, while Leni is swimming) LINCOLN: Hey, Leni. - Lincoln said - Thanks for taking me here today. LENI: You welcome, little bro. - Leni said - I'm always happy to help my siblings, if they're feeling down. (The two got out of the pool and hugged each other; Someone bonks Lincoln's head with a pool noodle, he turns to see it's Luan, in her swimsuit) LINCOLN: Luan, what are you doing here? - Lincoln ask LUAN: While at my gig, I see some kids having fun with their little siblings, and that reminded me of the fun we had. - Luan said - I shouldn't flake on you and being so harsh, I'm sorry, Lincoln. (Lincoln was touched and he hugs Luan, Leni smiles at this) LINCOLN: Thanks, I'm sorry too. - Lincoln said LUAN: You still want to be my assistant? - Luan ask LINCOLN: Sure. - Lincoln said ANNOUNCER: Attention everyone, the pool will be closing in 1 hour. - an announcer said (It shows a montage of them having fun at the pool) LATER THAT NIGHT (At home ,It shows Luan and Lincoln are at home, in their PJs) LORI: (in her PJs) So, how was the swimming pool? - Lori ask LUAN: We had a blast! - Luan said excitedly - Also, Lincoln has made a new video. LINCOLN: Yeah, I skateboard over two potholes! - Lincoln revealed LORI: Like, it'll be better than the first one. - Lori doubted (Lincoln feels down and Luan pat his shoulder, they went straight for bed) THE NEXT MORNING (Luan, in her bathrobe, is with Lincoln, in his PJs, are in the kitchen drinking milk) LUAN: Lets check if our new video gotten any hits. - Luan said (They check their laptop and to see their newer video has gotten over 9,965,643,989 views, they drop their mugs in shock and they fainted, the others, in their PJs, was watching them) LORI: Here we go, again. - Lori said THE END Category:Episodes